Dilemmas of a part-time chef
by Az-Bebere
Summary: What if Noel's CS Gag Reel had more…lasting consequences? Fourth up: Tournament start and silent nights.
1. Hazama's invitation

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the first part of a "What if?" story inspired by Noel's CS Gag Reel.  
**

**First part: Hazama's invitation and his proposal.  
**

**Disclaimer: BlazBlue and its characters are not my property, but are Arc System Works's.  
**

******Before closing this author note, I'll thank Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental for having served as my beta reader.**

**Please enjoy that story!**

* * *

When Hazama called the cook, wanting to know who made this delightful – for him at least – dish, Noel became beside herself with giddiness, "A fan of my cooking…I must be presentable for him!", she said, straightening her apron, all the while giggling and sporting a dreamy smile.

"Yeeeees?! Did somebody call me?", she said happily, oblivious to the pitiful state of all the other customers, before noticing who called for her, "…c-captain?! Reporting for duty, sir!", she then said, throwing a hasty salute. "Hello lieutenant. I wasn't aware of your side-job as a cook.", said Hazama, amused at Noel's obvious embarrassment. "N-no, it's not what you think…I can explain everything…", answered Noel, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her flustered face.

"Now, now, no need to be so anxious…how about as a token of my gratitude I invite you to that lovely café in upper Kagutsuchi, near Government House? You have the day after tomorrow off, don't you?", said Hazama, putting on his best reassuring smile. "Y-yes…", replied Noel, still overwhelmed with the situation. "Then it's decided", Hazama said, clapping his hands and getting up, "join me in front of Government House in two days at 4 pm. By the way, my compliments for the dish. It was exquisite.". Then Hazama left, leaving a stunned Carl and a daydreaming Noel in his wake.

"…", said Nirvana. "Ah, you're right sister! We should take care of the passed out customers! Miss Noel, could you help up to wake the others?", said Carl, reminded by his sister of the sorry state of his customers. "R-right, I'll go fetch some water!", said Noel, snapping from her daydream and rushing in the kitchen, "Here is some water, I'll go fetch some more!", said Noel, coming back with four pots of water and rushing back to get some more.

"Ragna seems to have left", said Carl, after noticing the deep grooves left in the ground by Bloodscythe and the red silhouette slinking away in the distance, "oh well, I can always catch him later. Miss Makoto, you're well?", he said, pouring a bit of water and shaking the squirrel beastkin to wake her up. "Owww, my head…it was Noel's cooking, wasn't it?", said Makoto upon waking up. "Yeah…Can you help me waking up the others miss Makoto? Miss Noel is fetching water for us.", replied Carl, while waking up Tsubaki.

A chorus of groans, moans and plaints resounded in the restaurant and a file of weary fighters slunk away in the light of the day, using each other as support to get out of this place and wanting nothing more than to never think again of this day and a certain chef culinary talents. Then, after the restaurant's chef's return, Carl and Noel left, Carl wanting nothing more than to erase from his mind the image of Hazama delightfully eating Noel's creation. As for Noel…she was thinking about Hazama's reaction to her cooking and his invitation.

"Hi hi hi", she suddenly giggled. "What's happening?", said Carl, a bit concerned that Noel would laugh after the carnage her cooking brought on their friends. "Nothing!", she said, sporting a bright smile, "We should meet again, for old times sake. Here's my phone number, see you later!". Then she gave Carl her visiting card and left, skipping towards the NOL branch. "See you later…", said Carl, spooked with this day events in general, and Noel's reaction to it all in particular.

* * *

The following day at the fourth division of the Praetorian Guard headquarters saw a perky Noel, whose happiness proved to be unbreakable, even in front of an even more moody than usual Jin. At the end of the day, Makoto and Tsubaki caught Noel in the way to her room to discuss her happy mood.

"Noel, I never saw you take so well Jin's remarks. Something happened, a new boyfriend perhaps?", asked Makoto. "No, nothing like that. I just got to know someone who appreciate my cooking.", said Noel, almost floating with happiness. "And who could be the…poor soul in love with your so-called cooking?", asked Tsubaki, still a bit cross that her outing to Orient Town was cut short due to Noel culinary prowess.

"Tsubaki! How can you talk like that?", said Noel, offended by her friend tactlessness. "Noel, your cooking is chemical weaponry! The only one I know who can withstand your cooking is Mai and, from what Cajun told me, the price she pays for that ability is being unable to stomach normal cooking!", said Tsubaki, a bit exasperated with Noel's cluelessness to her cooking's properties.

"No matter, we can have that discussion later…the one we're talking about is captain Hazama. He invited me to the café by Government House tomorrow afternoon!", said Noel, returning to the happy demeanour she had all day.

"I don't like him, you never quite know what he's doing…don't you want one of us to accompany you?", said Makoto, worried about her friend well-being. "No, don't worry about me, I can defend myself. But thanks for the proposition", replied Noel.

"If you say so…Take care though. I would hate to see you hurt.", replied Makoto, doubtful of Hazama's intentions but unwilling to push the matter. "Makoto, if Noel says that she'll be well, I think we can have confidence in her: she's not _that_ much of an airhead.", Tsubaki said, not resisting the temptation to poke fun at Noel. "Hey Tsubaki! Well, I have to leave you, I must prepare for tomorrow. See you later!", said Noel, waving to her friends and going back to her house.

* * *

"No man ever invited me to share a drink…is he interested? Is that a date? …No matter, I'll take advantage of that outing, and perhaps…", said Noel, giggling and happily snuggling in her pillows.

* * *

"I have a bad vibe thinking about that…Noel, be cautious…", said Makoto, uneasily settling in her bed.

* * *

"Please, made that their outing be a date leading to a relationship, made that I get a shot with Jin…", said Tsubaki, kneeling in prayer, "…if all goes well tomorrow, perhaps should I convince Hazama to take Noel as his secretary…". Then, she went to sleep, her mind full of schemes to get Jin's love.

* * *

"I hope I'll manage to talk to him, that he won't find me too dull…who are you kidding, he's an intelligence captain, he must have seen all, compared to that my life is as interesting as watching paint dry…and besides I'm always stuttering around men…what made me accept that invitation?", muttered Noel, on her way to Government House's Place, more and more unsure of the her decision with each passing moment. For once, she decided to forgo her usual balmoral cap and to let her hair flow freely. She also decided to ditch her uniform and to wear a skyblue sundress, with a white purse, sapphire blue hair adornments and white sandals to complete her attire.

"I never knew you were so beautiful with your hair down, you should let it out more often, lieutenant Vermillion.", said Hazama, coming up behind Noel in a midnight blue suit, for once without his ever-present hat. "A-ah!", said Noel, startled with his silent arrival, "P-please call me Noel…I hope I'm not late, captain…", she said, bowing her head.

"No, you're just in time. And call me Hazama then. Shall we? The Procope is a marvel, but a lovely lady such as you deserves nothing less.", he said, kissing her hand. "Y-you're sure? I'm not that pretty…nor that interesting…", shyly said Noel, averting her eyes and blushing furiously. "Nonsense! Well, the café awaits us, please follow me, milady.", said Hazama, playfully bowing and leading the way to the Procope. "W-wait for me!", said Noel, snapping out of her thoughts.

Once seated on the Procope's terrace and their order taken, they began to discuss. "Say, do you love cooking?", asked Hazama, once the pleasantries were said and their drinks paid by the captain. "Why yes, I love that!", said Noel. "Then I would like to offer you the post as my aide. Given that I at times forget to eat, absorbed by work, you would have amongst your responsibilities ensuring that I eat, cooking by yourself a lunch if you want.", replied Hazama.

"But someone always end up hurt whenever I cook…", she continued, saddening at the thought. "Well you would cook for _me_, not for anyone else. And I had no problems after eating your meal two days ago, didn't I?", replied easily Hazama, "I just want you to think about my offer.". "I will…think about it", said Noel, in deep thought, "but don't you work in the Intelligence Department? I'm not the most inconspicuous of people…".

"That wouldn't pose a problem: the post as my aide is mainly an administrative position, as you're accustomed to do with major Kisaragi. The most I might ask of you is to serve as my bodyguard, and you're used to combat missions, aren't you?", answered Hazama. "Y-yes…yes, I guess I am…", replied Noel, dubious of Hazama's statement.

"You should stop second-guessing your abilities like that. You're a very competent soldier", said Hazama, putting on his best reassuring smile and voice. "Y-yeah, I guess…", said Noel, a bit more convinced that time. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. Time flies doesn't it?", said Hazama, standing to leave, "Goodbye Noel and please think about my offer.", he said, bowing and kissing her hand. "…Goodbye…", said Noel, blushing and waving absent-mindedly to the NOL captain.

* * *

"What will I do? I like Jin, but he hates me…Makoto doesn't trust Hazama but he seems to appreciate me…what should I do?", Noel asked to herself, while embracing her stuffed panda for reassurance. Then she slipped in an uneasy sleep, full of images of Jin, Hazama and Makoto.

* * *

******Before leaving, some information on the story: the idea comes from the fact that if I recall correctly it is said that Terumi needs hate to survive. Continuing on that line of thought, Hazama manages to survive (and enjoy) Noel's cooking because her meals embody hate. So, if he doesn't need to spread hate for survival because he has a steady supply of Noel's cooking, would he still be a hate-bringer, hell-bent on the world's destruction, or more of a trickster?**

**I'll stop that rambling author note, thank you for reading and ask you to please review. Goodbye *bows and exits***


	2. Makoto's misgivings

**Second part: Makoto's misgivings.  
**

**Disclaimer: BlazBlue and its characters are not my property, but are Arc System Works's.  
**

******Before closing this author note, I'll thank Ivy Lockheart for having served as my beta reader.**

**Please enjoy that story!**

**P.S. : Damn, the Colosseum is in Yabiko, not Kazamotsu…Corrected.  
**

* * *

The next day at the fourth division of the Praetorian Guard headquarters, an even more lost in thought than usual Noel paced down the hallway, very much troubled by Hazama's proposal. And the inevitable occurred, she collided with someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!", said Noel frantically while helping the mailman get back on his feet. "What can I do to help you?"

"Could you please help me pick up these papers ma'am?", said the soldier, saluting before gathering his fallen cargo. "By the way, are you lieutenant Vermillion, ma'am?"

"Y-yes, I am.", said Noel, crouched and gathering some letters. "Why?"

"I have these orders for you", said the soldier, presenting Noel with an envelope.

"Thanks. Don't let me take more of your time than I already did crashing into you.", said Noel, taking the envelope and dismissing the mailman.

Then she went into her office while the mailman carried on with his round.

* * *

Once she was in her office, she read her orders and promptly left for major Kisaragi's office.

"Enter!", said Jin, hearing Noel knock on his door.

"Sir, I have been assigned to escort a member of the Intelligence Department during a mission in Yabiko. I am to leave in two days and request tomorrow off in order to prepare my replacement for the duration of my absence.", said Noel, giving her assignment mandate to her superior and then standing rigidly at attention.

"They dare do that without clearing it first with me? No matter, if that means _she_'ll be out of my sight…", muttered Jin. "Request granted.", said Jin, more clearly.

"Sir? Who will be my replacement?", asked Noel.

"Can't you show some initiative? Go choose him amongst the grunts!", said Jin, irritated by Noel's question.

"Y-yes sir!", replied Noel.

"What are you still doing here annoying woman? Dismissed!", said Jin angrily, cold rolling off Yukianesa in waves.

"Y-yes sir!", replied Noel, throwing a hasty salute before fleeing Jin's office.

* * *

Shortly after Noel's departure, there was a knock on major Kisaragi's office door.

"Enter!", said Jin harshly.

"I have these letters for you sir.", said the mailman, giving the envelopes and then standing at attention.

"Let's see…fanmail…fanmail…family letter…ah, interesting…a request from Intelligence. What!", said Jin, surprised. "_"…We are requesting your authorization to transfer lieutenant Vermillion from your command to the Intelligence Department under captain Hazama…"_…Well, you can leave soldier, I'll send my answer later.", said Jin, pondering his answer.

* * *

The next day saw Noel running all over the base, choosing and preparing Jin's temporary secretary, splitting the rest of her workload amongst the other officers and retrieving needed information for her replacements.

"Finished, at last…perhaps I should go with Makoto and Tsubaki for a drink?", Noel said, getting out her cellphone. "Hello Makoto, how are you? …Yeah, I'm fine. Say, do you want to go with me for a drink after work? …Great! Tsubaki can come? …Ah, she's on a mission. Well, in two hours at that café near my division's headquarters? …Ok, bye!"

Then, she fled to her room to prepare herself for her upcoming outing…not without bowling over people and apologizing for everything. All in all, a normal day at the fourth division headquarters.

* * *

"Hi Makoto! I hope I didn't make you wait too much.", said Noel, waving to her friend.

"Nah, I just came here.", replied Makoto. "I can't wait to begin our meal, I'm famished!"

"Hi hi hi! Makoto, you'll never change…", said Noel, following Makoto in the café.

Once they were seated and the pleasantries were out of the way, they began to discuss Noel's recent outing with Hazama.

"So Noel, how went your little date with captain Hazama?", asked Makoto, sporting a mischievous grin.

"I-it wasn't a date!", replied Noel defensively. "I-it was just a token of the captain's appreciation for my meal…at the Procope."

"The Procope? Quite the costly place, I doubt he brought you there just to show his appreciation.", remarked Makoto.

"Now that you're talking about it…", said Noel, blushing and averting her eyes.

"Oh, you got me all curious! What _did_ happen during that date with our dear captain?", asked Makoto with a wide smile.

"N-nothing like what you're thinking!", replied Noel, becoming defensive again.

"Then what? Say already what happened! Now that you piqued my interest, you know you won't be able to keep it a secret from me.", pressed Makoto.

"Fine, fine, you win…", said Noel dejectedly. "He brought me to the Procope, made some idle talk and after proposed that I became his aide."

"WHAT!? Why? Oh, that good for nothing…", Makoto started to rant, surprised.

"Sssh! Not so loud! Well, he proposed me the post as his aide to, amongst other things, ensure that he eats. Ah, and to serve at times as his bodyguard.", replied Noel, frantically looking everywhere to see if someone noticed Makoto's outburst.

"That seems legit, but there's something…off with that offer. Like he wants you for something else…", pondered Makoto, putting her rarely seen serious face on.

"Nah, you must read too much in his motivations: perhaps he simply appreciate my cooking-", said Noel.

"And that, already, is reason to worry.", interrupted Makoto in a deadpan.

"-Makoto! As I was saying, perhaps he appreciate my cooking and just wants more of it? And given that I am Jin's secretary, I am used to administrative work.", said Noel.

"Perhaps…", said Makoto, still worried.

"And besides, aren't you Hazama's lieutenant? You would know if he was doing something underhanded, wouldn't you?", said Noel. Then, reminding herself of Hazama's line of work, "Well, more underhanded than what he does as part of his job."

"Exactly. I should at least have an idea of what he's doing but I don't. To be honest…I think no one in the division knows what Hazama is up to. And what's more, I often see colonel Clover go into his office…", said Makoto worriedly.

"Colonel Clover? Isn't "Clover" Carl's family name?", asked Noel.

"Yes, I believe he's Carl's father. Colonel Clover is from Engineering. He is a truly brilliant scientist but has a…shady reputation. I have reason to believe he's doing borderline inethical experiences but he has the full support of the brass, so…", said Makoto in a low tone. "Please, whatever you do, be careful. I would rest more easily if you rejected his offer but I don't know what's happening in your division. So, if you accept his offer, come to me at the first problem."

"I promise Makoto.", replied Noel, seeing the worry in her friends' eyes.

"Well, we should stop with all this doom and gloom. What about I tell you what happened last time I went downtown with Tsubaki?", said Makoto, changing the subject to lighten the mood.

After an enjoyable discussion on Tsubaki's (mis)adventures as the Six Heroes' #1 Fan, Makoto and Noel went their separate ways.

* * *

"I hope Noel will refuse Hazama's offer…and if not that Jin will. Because Jin dislikes Noel, but even then, he won't go the trouble to form again an aide when he has one. Will he? Noel, be cautious…", said Makoto, uneasily settling down for the night.

* * *

"I wonder if Makoto is right, if Hazama is as shady as she says? Nah, his secrecy must be a hazard of his profession. But still…", said Noel, pondering her answer to Hazama's proposal while going to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Goodbye *bows and exits***


	3. Jin's blunder & Tsubaki's move

**Third part: Jin's blunder & Tsubaki's move.  
**

**Disclaimer: BlazBlue and its characters are not my property, but are Arc System Works's.  
**

******Before closing this author note, I'll thank all the reviewers for their reviews and Ivy Lockheart for having served as my beta reader.**

**Please enjoy that story!**

* * *

The next day at the fourth division of the Praetorian Guard headquarters saw a brooding Jin, pondering his answer to the Intelligence Department's request.

"It would be a good way to rid myself of this annoyance…but damn if it would be annoying to form yet another secretary. What do they teach them in school anyway, to be that incompetent?", contemplated Jin, sardonically.

Then, someone knocked on his door.

"Enter!", called Jin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noel was in her office, back from her usual rounds in Iwasu and finishing the last of her work.

"_And now, one last thing: giving these modified schedules to the major!"_, thought Noel.

Then she took a stack of papers and rushed to Jin's office…not without almost crashing into half the division and saying frantic apologies all the way.

She then knocked on Jin's door and was beckoned inside.

"Hello sir, I brought you the modified schedules for the duration of my mission.", said Noel, standing at attention with a bundle of sheets in her hand.

"Well, we don't have all day!", said Jin harshly, "Give them to me!".

"Y-yes sir!", replied Noel, advancing towards Jin's desk.

And then, she tripped on the carpet and fell…knocking over the papers on Jin's desk.

* * *

"You useless idiot! Can't you do anything right?", roared Jin when he saw the disaster.

"S-sorry sir! I-I'll pick up everything", Noel apologized frantically, panicking.

"You'd better! Why do you always insist on being a hindrance?", said Jin venomously.

"S-sorry…I-it wasn't my fault…", whimpered Noel. "You see, the carpet was-"

"And why didn't you sort the papers? Must I hold you by the hand, annoying crybaby?", said Jin angrily.

"S-sorry…I-I'll do th-that now…", said Noel, starting to cry.

"Out of my sight, now! Or I'll give you a reason to cry, you fool!", said Jin, unsheathing Yukianesa.

Then, Noel made a little sound and fled Jin's office.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all!", raved Jin, feverishly writing an answer to Intelligence's request.

"You there! Come here!", Jin ordered a soldier passing by. "Take that letter and send it to Intelligence, now! It should have been there yesterday!"

"Sir, yes sir!", said the soldier, saluting and running to the mailroom like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

* * *

On her day off, Tsubaki decided to visit the fourth division and to see her friends. She was on her way to Jin's office when she saw a blonde blur pass her by.

"_It was Noel? Crying…Here is my chance!"_, thought Tsubaki.

Following Noel, she found herself in front of her room and after having checked that she was presentable, Tsubaki knocked on the door.

* * *

After having ended her flight in her room, Noel began to cry in earnest.

"W-why does he always treat me like that?", whimpered Noel.

"H-he wasn't that bad in the Academy…what happened since then?", wondered Noel, forlornly looking by the window.

Then she heared someone knocking on her door.

"W-who is it?", she called to the person on the other side.

"It's me, Tsubaki!", answered her friend.

"Ah, come in!" said Noel, unlocking her door. "Make yourself at home, and sorry about the state of my room…" she muttered, casting her eyes down.

"You'll never change, will you?" said Tsubaki, shaking her head. "No need to apologise for your room: after all, I came without notice."

Both friends then began to speak about Tsubaki's week and then, Tsubaki veered the discussion towards Noel's week.

"…But enough talking about me. Why were you crying when I came here? You were as happy as can be last time I saw you.", asked Tsubaki.

"…I got read the riot act by Jin for tripping on his carpet and spilling some papers.", said Noel, looking down.

"Poor Noel!", said Tsubaki, hugging her distraught friend. "I'll talk to him and convince him to treat you more kindly, ok?"

"No, don't do it…he might take out his frustrations on you…", said Noel.

"Looks like I'll have to talk to him about that temper of his nontheless..." said Tsubaki, annoyed at Jin's rudeness. "It isn't becoming for one of our stature to act that way."

"My mere presence seems to trigger his temper…do you have an idea on how to avoid his temper?", asked Noel.

"Barring leaving his command, no I don't have any idea... Let's stop talking about such depressing subjects. How did your outing with captain Hazama go?", asked Tsubaki.

"V-very well, why this question?", replied Noel defensively.

"Hey, I was just wondering if something happened. After all, it was your first date.", said Tsubaki. Then, after seeing Noel blush and avert her eyes, "Something happened, didn't it? He didn't act in an untoward manner, I hope?"

"N-no, nothing like that…he just proposed me a post as his aide, that's all…", replied Noel meekly.

"And that position didn't include any unsavoury parts?", said Tsubaki.

"N-no, nothing of the sort. Just normal administrative tasks for an aide: checking schedules, compiling reports, ensuring he isn't neglecting his health…Ah, and serving as his bodyguard if needed.", replied Noel, recalling Hazama's description of the post.

"It seems to be a normal post as an aide…Hey, that could solve your problem with Jin!", said Tsubaki.

"Yes, it is a normal - What? How?", said Noel, puzzled by Tsubaki's sudden epiphany.

"You said it yourself! Your presence trigger his temper. But didn't you tell me once that Jin avoids dealing with Intelligence whenever he can and that you usually deal with them in his stead?", said Tsubaki.

"Y-yes, but what does that have to do with - Oh.", replied Noel, catching on Tsubaki's point.

"I see you understood. By working with Intelligence, you would avoid seeing Jin.", said Tsubaki, confirming Noel's thoughts.

"B-but I'm always berated by Jin on my errors…Who's to say it won't be the same with captain Hazama?", said Noel, a bit apprehensive.

"That might happen, but if you apply yourself, it's quite unlikely. For one, because it's Hazama who proposed the post in the first place", replied Tsubaki. "And if you have a problem, you can always make him a meal. It's beyond me, but he seems to like your…cooking."

"Perhaps you're right…I'll think about it…", replied Noel.

"My, how time flies! Sorry Noel, I have to leave. Goodbye and I hope your situation will improve!", said Tsubaki, suddenly in a hurry.

"Don't let me keep you from your obligations, Tsubaki! Goodbye and thanks." said Noel, hugging Tsubaki. She was visibly happier.

* * *

"I hope Noel will accept Hazama's offer…next step, Jin!", said Tsubaki, happily going to sleep, her mind full of ways to convince Jin.

* * *

"I wonder if Tsubaki has the right idea…It's true that Jin is becoming unbearable, but still…", said Noel, troubled by the last few days' events, while settling down for the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Goodbye *bows and exits***


	4. Tournament start and silent nights

**Fourth part: Tournament start and silent nights.  
**

**Disclaimer: BlazBlue and its characters are not my property, but are Arc System Works's.  
**

**Before closing this author note, I'll thank all the reviewers for their reviews, Ivy Lockheart for having served as my beta reader and ask for the forgiveness of all those who waited for the next part for having taken that much time. I am not a quick writer by any stretch of the imagination and that chapter spiralled out of control…As did my muse, now that I think about it…Well, enough rambling and let's get that show on the road! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

And at long last, it was the day of the mission. Her first mission since that fateful day in Kagutsuchi…And it saw her freezing in the wind-swept military port of Iwasu. Such is life.

After some time, she saw a nondescript NOL vessel approach the docks. A familiar nondescript NOL vessel for she often saw it during her dealings with Intelligence. Soon after its landing, a similarly familiar figure got out of the vessel: the tall, grey-clad silhouette of master sergeant Jane Miller — Intelligence's liaison with the fourth division. After coming closer, Noel could see the ever-present black hairband on the sergeant's russet hair.

"Hello, ma'am.", said the sergeant, saluting.

"At ease, soldier. Let's get in the ship: I'm freezing out here", replied Noel, sprinting in the vessel.

* * *

"Long time no see, Noel!", said Jane once in the vessel, hugging Noel.

"Long time no see indeed. You're better since last time?", replied Noel, after having put her bags in the guest quarters. Seeing Jane's nod, she continued with a smile, "Let's start with the briefing, we'll fill in each other afterwards, ok?"

"Well ma'am. Your orders are to serve as bodyguard for captain Hazama during a 10 days assignment to Yabiko", Jane started, taking on a professional demeanour. "You'll also have to act as a Colosseum fighter, due to peculiarities of captain Hazama's mission. Said assignment being undercover, you'll be provided with combat clothing and other items which do not display your allegiance to the NOL by Intelligence. For the same reasons, we'll provide you with nondescript weapons and ask you to use Bolverk only as a last resort. The specifics of that assignment beyond what I just said will be explained by captain Hazama once we'll arrive at Intelligence's headquarters.", said Jane, taking on a professional demeanour.

"I'll have to ask him the rest of the mission's details…Well, nothing I can do about that. What happened since the last time we saw each other?", asked Noel.

"Oh, nothing particular. After recovering from last time, it was very much business as usual. But a little bird told me that Hazama proposed a post as his aide to you.", said Jane, grinning.

"Wh-who told you?", said Noel, startled. "…It was Makoto, wasn't it?"

"I see you get how Intelligence's gossip grapevine works-", said Jane, still grinning.

"Oh, not much changed since the Academy", replied Noel, fondly reminiscing.

"-but this time you're wrong. It was captain Hazama himself who informed us of his offer.", said Jane. "But I wonder why did he make you the offer to…A little bird told me it was because he fell in love with your cooking, do you have an idea?"

"Oh, it must be that…", replied Noel, casting her eyes down. "I don't see why else he would propose a post to me with what happened last time…I don't see why else he would propose a post to me with what happened last time…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, we should have known they might have other henchmen lying in wait: that's our job. And I got out with just a broken arm: I'm not sure I would still be alive if you didn't get me out of there.", replied Jane, comforting Noel.

"Yes, but I should have been able to get you out _without_ a broken arm! My mission was to protect you and I miserably failed! I'm a failure at my job…a dismal failure…Jin is right: I can't do anything right…", said Noel hysterically, breaking down at the recollection of their last mission together.

"Please don't cry: I got out of that ambush with my life and was able to get back the intel to HQ, I'd say your mission was a success!…Why don't we talk about what did you do since our last call?", Jane proposed, searching for a way to get Noel's mind off her past mission.

"Ok…", said Noel, slowly getting out of her depressed state.

Thus started a friendly discussion between Jane and Noel, with Noel regaling her friend of the tale of her misadventures trying to see a panda in its natural habitat during her last holidays.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at Intelligence's headquarters in Naobi and Jane led her friend to captain Hazama's office.

"Well, I'll leave you here…good luck on your mission. By the way, why don't we go for a drink next time I'm in Iwasu?", said Jane.

"Ok, let's do that. Goodbye, and take care.", said Noel, hugging Jane.

"Goodbye, and you too.", Jane replied warmly. Then, unwrapping herself from the hug, she went knocking on Hazama's office door. "Sir? I have brought lieutenant Vermillion, like you requested."

"Oh? Let her enter, then. And you can leave: you have the rest of the day off.", replied Hazama from within his office.

With a last smile, Jane left, leaving Noel to enter Hazama's office.

* * *

"Hello sir, I'm here for the rest of the briefing", said Noel, saluting and rigidly standing at attention.

"At ease Noel. We'll work closely together for some time you should try to get comfortable around me.", said Hazama easily. "And please call me Hazama: I'm not one for formality and being called "sir" makes me feel old."

"Y-yes si-Hazama", replied Noel, relaxing.

"Well, I should start filling you in with the specifics: I have to take down a prominent arms broker and our cover will be of two rogue NOL members. I'll pose as a renegade Supply officer, first lieutenant Ryan MacInnes and you as a NOL soldier serving as my bodyguard and enforcer, sergeant Yelena Lebedev. He has agreed to buy my goods but he wants a demonstration before buying. So you'll have to take part in the Colosseum games with samples of my merchandise", said Hazama, showing a pair of handguns to Noel. "Then, once he's convinced of the quality of these weapons, he should agree to a rendez-vous in order to buy the goods. We'll then tail him to his base of operations and call in reinforcements once we're there. Questions?"

"Just one: did you already tell himm what your merchandise is composed of?", asked Noel meekly.

"Please be a bit more confident, I won't eat you, you know…And as for your question, no. Not beyond saying to him that my merchandise was weapons I managed to smuggle out of the NOL's warehouses. Why?", replied Hazama.

"W-well…wouldn't ars magus be more attractive than mere guns?", asked Noel, trying to make her anxiety less obvious. "…Sir? You're well?", she asked carefully, unnerved by the captain's silence.

"…You're hopeless with a normal gun, aren't you?", deadpanned Hazama after a moment.

"N-no, it's not that!", said Noel defensively. "…It's just that I'm far better with ars magus and don't want what happened last time to happen again…", she carried on in a very low voice, casting her eyes down.

"Hey, don't be so glum, it's not a bad idea. After all, he could get handguns with Sector Seven…", said Hazama. "I have some arrangements to make, so we'll leave tomorrow at 10 am. Please go see the tailor before long so that the clothes you'll need for that mission can be done." Then, addressing a guard passing by his office, "Soldier, please guide lieutenant Vermillion to the tailor's workshop and then to room L-12 in the barracks."

And, after having her measurements taken by the tailor and working on some poems of her, it was the end of the day, for Noel was exhausted.

* * *

The following day saw Noel retrieve the result of the tailor's work — an midnight blue ensemble reminiscent of the NOLSI combat uniform — and then head to the mess, hoping to catch Makoto or Jane for a quick breakfast before leaving on her mission. Luck wasn't on her side, for none of them was in the mess during her quick meal. She then left for Naobi's military port, where she met up with Hazama.

"Ah lieutenant, here you are! I see that you read the mission's orders this time.", said Hazama to Noel upon seeing her coming. Indeed, she was in a dark blue skirt suit with black shoes and a marine blue headband holding her hair. A ginger hair dye and blue contacts completed her disguise. For his part, the captain had chosen a black hair dye and hazel contacts to disguise himself.

"Captain! I'm not that much of an airhead!", replied Noel.

"I kid, I kid.", said Hazama laughing and leading Noel to their transport.

Once arrived in their hotel in Yabiko, Hazama had one last thing to do before letting Noel be for the day. "Ah before, I forget…", he started, turning to her before quietly muttering with a smirk, "…You rub off on me, I swear…"

"C-captain! That's not very nice!", replied Noel with a pout.

"A-ah! What did I say Yelena?", said Hazama, waggling his finger like one does to an unruly child.

"…Not to call you "captain"…", said Noel, mortified.

"See that you don't again, the consequences wouldn't be pretty if the wrong people heard, if you know what I mean. Well, in any case, here are your weapons for this mission.", said Hazama, giving a suitcase to Noel. "You'll have the rest of the day to get used to them and then will spend the next few days at the Colosseum demonstrating the goods. I'll meet you in the lobby for dinner then?"

"Y-yes sir!", replied Noel.

As she was saluting, Hazama caught her. "And no saluting either Yelena. See you this evening."

"Ok Ha-Ryan, see you at dinner.", said Noel, catching herself and blushing of her blunders.

* * *

After finding a secluded training ground, Noel opened her weapons' suitcase.

The first she tried was a cross between a machine gun and a railgun. _"That packs quite a punch…"_, she thought, after having seen her weapon obliterate a boulder. _"But lord, is that inefficient!"_, she thought, slumping from the effort of using such a costly ars magus.

The second was a pair of handguns with explosive projectiles. _"Yikes! I shouldn't use it at close range…"_, she thought, ducking shrapnel after a shot in a nearby tree.

The third was a book. _"Summoning a hail of daggers and create spikes in the ground? Looks __good__!"_, she thought getting the grimoire out of the suitcase. But after having taken three minutes to activate the ars, she was despairing of this weapon's usefulness. _"I must be able to tweak it to make it useful…Let's see, separate both effects, put a bit more power to skip that part, split further the daggers' invocation to gain a bit more time…there! Now, it should be usable!"_And then came the test…and the realisation that, like the railgun-gatling before it, this book needed quite the expert in ars magus to be usable, _"And I can't even bash people with it…Well, at least, __its __use is__ less tiring than the machine gun__'s__…"_

Last but not least was a bazooka-like contraption which turned out to be a flame-thrower. _"At least it acts like a normal weapon…Spoke too fast!"_, she thought, diving due to an incoming explosion. Indeed, her hand slipped and she activated the integrated grenade launcher…for explosive results. _"Who in the nine hells chose these weapons! And, for that matter, what are they!"_, thought Noel, getting up after having been thrown into a bush by the explosion.

And on this explosive note, Noel decided to get back to the hotel, first changing into some spares she brought on this escapade.

* * *

Then came the dinner, and with it her rendezvous with Hazama…and the discovery that most people do a double take upon seeing her.

"Ah, Yelena! I was waiting for you.", said her quarry, coming from behind.

"Ha-Ryan! You frightened me!", said Noel, startled by the captain's sudden arrival.

"Shall we go eat and regale each other of our day's tales?", he said, leading Noel to the hotel's restaurant.

"Ok, but we should get a private booth.", she replied, wishing to avoid the glances following her wherever she went.

Once installed in a private booth and their meals served, they began to fill each other in their day's activities.

"…And now that you know of my day-long battle with the Colosseum's bureaucracy, how about you tell me what did you do this afternoon?", asked Hazama, ending his tale of his misadventures with Yabiko Colosseum's administration.

"Well, as you know, I got to a secluded clearing to train-", began Noel.

"I know of no such thing", he said, putting on an innocent visage.

"You trailed me all the way.", she deadpanned.

"I must be getting old if you spotted me", he said with a smile.

"As I was saying, I trained with the suitcase's weapons and have a question: they're experimental weapons aren't they?", asked the lieutenant.

"I don't know what would make you say that…", the captain replied evasively.

"Well, it happened that I had to try new weapon projects of R&D and these weapons strongly reminded me of when I did such tests, that's all…", she said.

"And you would be right, they're indeed experimental weapons.", he admitted. "The brass didn't want us to use military-grade ars magus, in case we failed to retrieve our cargo. So they ordered us to use defective weapons to ensure that they couldn't use them in any case."

"But how would I have done the demonstration!", she replied.

"Indeed, it was my argument. The brass relented, on the condition that we take experimental ones and that we forward the test results to R&D.", he said. "And eh, an expert in ars magus use such as you should have no problems using them."

"Even an expert have problems when the formula is not totally up and running…Premature activation, unforeseen interactions and the like…", she said, despairing.

"But you're still alive?", he said.

"I guess…", she said, still spooked by her brushes with death.

"And that's what's important! Now, let's wrap up this impromptu debrief with tomorrow's programme. We'll go to the Colosseum around 4 pm and your match of the day is at 5 pm. You'll fight while I discuss with some clients and you'll join me after you're released from the fighters' zone, normally around 6 pm, to serve as my bodyguard during the rest of the day.", he explained.

"Yes, sir.", she replied.

Then, their discussion till the end of the dinner and Noel's subsequent return to their shared suite was a comparison between the NOL and the Colosseum administrative departments.

* * *

And it was time for the first of the Colosseum's fights! Noel got up around 9 am, took a brunch with Hazama at 10…and spent the rest of the day till her first match to worry, plagued by stress.

"What if I'm not good enough? I'm just a ministerial aide, I'll be ridiculous during that fight…And the Colosseum fighters are professionals, they're used to fight in the arena. They'll make me look like a little girl playing at being a pit-fighter.", said Noel, once again panicking at the idea to go down in the arena.

"You'll be fine: you weren't that shabby a fighter last time we had a mission together.", replied Hazama, trying to comfort Noel. "And besides, it's not a problem this time: you could be the worst fighter of the Colosseum's history, as long as the clients see the weapons in a favourable light…", he carried on, unable to resist the urge to poke fun at Noel.

"You're not helping!", she screeched hysterically.

"Eh, it's true. For all they care you could be a legless cripple. As long as you make a stand…", he said, shrugging. "Now that's an idea! You should go with an arm in a sling! It shouldn't impair your fighting ability too much, right?", he then said, grinning.

"I'll show you! I'll show everyone!", she said, violently decking the captain and storming out like a fury.

"_At least she's not thinking anymore about her failings…"_, he thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

Hearing the thunk caused by Hazama fainting, Noel rushed back in the suite, panicking and pleading for her superior to wake up.

After some time spent trying without success to rouse Hazama awake, she started to cry. "Please, be alive…I didn't mean to do that…Jin is right: I only manage to get my allies…I'm a failure, a dismal failure…", she wailed on his prone body.

"*cough* *cough* With a right hook like that, you'll do wonders in the arena…", wheezed Hazama, getting back up.

"You're alive! I was so worried! Are you well?", she said, checking on Hazama for bruises.

"Well enough, but shouldn't we leave?", he said, pushing aside Noel's hands in order to stand up.

"No, we have to check if you're hurt! Why should we-the Colosseum! How could I have forgotten that! I'm laaate!", she said, running like a headless chicken in the suite to gather her clothes and her weapon of the day.

"Ah ah ah! You'll never change, will you?", he said, grinning and enjoying a hard-boiled egg.

* * *

After discussing with Hazama, Noel decided to start with the explosive handguns for, in Hazama's own words, "We should keep the more spectacular weapons for the end, don't you think? And besides, it's the one you're most likely to use as my bodyguard."

And so, after having changed into her combat clothes, she found herself in the waiting room of the arena, keeping to herself in a secluded corner of the room, watching fearfully the injured fighters being carried to the infirmary on stretchers and wondering why every person entering the room did a double take seeing her.

"Your first time here?", said a tall man, clad in a black combat suit with silver highlights and a visored helmet whose style was reminiscent of the Air Corps', approaching Noel. "Well, welcome in Yabiko Colosseum, where professional pit-fighters, bored mercenaries, travelling fighters and off-duty members of military organisations gather to fight, ease the boredom and hopefully win some money doing so.", he carried on, after seeing her uneasy nod.

"Wh-what will happen to this man", she said, shakily pointing a man in a stretcher, with a bloody gash in his torso.

"Don't worry, it looks worse than what it really is.", he said, "There's an ars magus in the arena preventing death and complications from wounds, but it doesn't prevent the wounds from being made. He'll be better once the medical staff takes hold of him."

"…Thanks, mister?", she said, still a bit perturbed.

"Silly me, I didn't introduce myself. Rikard Velthomer, pleased to make your acquaintance.", replied the man, "And you are?"

"…Yelena Lebedev.", replied Noel.

"Ah, you're slated to fight in half an hour.", replied the man.

"H-how-", she said, startled.

"The listing of the matches is posted up there", replied Rikard with a smile, pointing to a screen in the middle of the waiting room. "Well, it's soon my turn to go in the arena, so I'll take my leave. Good luck on your match." Then he went retrieve a red lance, tapped on the shoulder of a giant of a man and they both left.

Soon after, other duos of fighters left, leaving the waiting room almost empty, apart for a cluster of people around a screen on the other side of the room. Approaching, Noel saw that this screen was showing the arena's floor, where a fierce fight was taking place…and where upon her arrival a close-up of a swordsman being sent flying in flames was shown.

"Nasty burn…who do you reckon made it?", said one of the watchers, a man leaning on a pillar.

"Don't care about that loser! Can't they show us the fight by the stands? Three of my opponents of Monday are there!" was the brash exclamation by the bulky man beside him.

"Hey, calm down: they're just taking care of their ratings. After all, the public likes a spectacular KO", replied a third watcher, a thin woman idly playing with a knife.

And then, Noel retreated to the other side of the room, unnerved by the callousness of these persons but wishing to avoid unwanted attention…and the sight of the defeated fighters' gruesome injuries.

Some minutes after, the bout ended and the winning pairs shuffled out of the arena. And after a quick clean-up of the arena, it was at long last Noel's turn to shine.

* * *

For her first fight of the mission, Noel was facing a knife fighter. Nervously glancing at the audience she spotted Hazama's inimitable green hair by one of the box seats…and was desperately trying to get her nerves under control. A task made that much more arduous by the sudden silence which took hold of the arena upon her entry.

"_What if I am ridiculous__…__oh, who am I kidding, I will be__…__captain Hazama chose me because I fought well last time but he didn't know it wasn't me fighting, it was Bolverk__…__I'll screw up, as always__…__And why __that silence__? I don't have something on my figure I hope__…__What's happening?__"_, thought Noel, her nerves steadily getting the better of her.

After a moment the announcer seemed to have gotten hold of his bearings and continued to present Noel's match. "Please excuse me for that interruption…for the last match of that round, we'll have a match between at my left, a regular of our arena: Inès de Soto! And to my right, a newcomer in this circuit:", on this words, hushed murmurs arose across the whole tribunes, "Yelena Lebedev!"

The instant the referee started the match, Inès closed the distance and tried to stab Noel, who parried with her guns before darting away to avoid blowing herself off while shooting. That first exchange set the tone of that match: the knife fighter would close in for a stab or a slash at Noel, who would parry, at times taking a glancing blow, before taking her distances in order to shoot her opponent without getting caught in the blast.

The turning point of that bout happened after close to two minutes of that dance. Noel's clothes were covered in little cuts and holes by her opponent's blades while said opponent's clothing was singed and dirtied by the blasts of Noel's weapons.

"_I am doing better than I feared__…__"_, thought Noel, ducking to avoid an overhead slash. Alas it was a feint for a low stab, and in her desperate back-dash to avoid being skewered on a knife, Noel found herself laying on her butt.

"It was entertaining, but you won't mind if I put an end to this, little boy?", said Inès, sure of her victory, while putting her foot on one of Noel's guns and kicking the other away.

"I'll show you a little boy, you tramp!", said Noel, enraged. She then swept the knife mistress off her feet and doing a cartwheel, shot her and used the blast to land by her second gun.

She then picked it up and proceeded to blow her opponent to smithereens, all the while screaming "I'm a girl! A girl, damnit! You hear: a giiirl!".

After being declared the winner, Noel noticed the sorry state her opponent was reduced to: a fuming heap. She then turned on her heels and fled, red of embarrassment for having lost her cool like she did.

During her flight, she bumped into a black silhouette: Rikard, coming to congratulate her for her victory.

"You're well? In any case, congrats for-", he said, helping her to get up.

"S-sorry, I have to leave. Thanks, and sorry again!", she said, red-faced and running away like she had the hounds of Hell on her heels.

* * *

After a medical examination by the arena's staff, Noel was at last released. She was running towards the box where she saw Hazama when suddenly the captain's voice spoke up from behind her. "So, you enjoyed your fight?"

"Aaaah!", cried Noel, startled by Hazama's approach, suddenly turning and drawing one of her guns. "…Why did you do that!", she then said, lowering her weapon.

"Why? I just wanted to see if I hadn't lost my touch, of course!", the captain said, grinning.

"Wh-what!? I almost shot you!", she cried.

"But you didn't do it, didn't you? That will come in handy one of these nights.", he said. "Follow me, I have to return to my prospective clients.", he then said, leading Noel up the stairs to the box he was occupying.

"Wha… But…", said his bodyguard, at a loss for words. "You're completely mad…", she then muttered, following her superior.

"I heard you!", he singsonged.

"…Why me…", complained Noel.

"Ah, one last thing before we see that client.", said Hazama after a moment, "He's my target so we'll have to see him all this week but his personality is a bit…obnoxious we shall say, so please be on your best behaviour and don't let him get to you, ok?"

"Yes, sir.", replied Noel obediently.

"We've arrived", said Hazama to his subordinate. "Ah, Julián! I didn't make you wait too much I hope?", he said upon entering the box, in greeting to a portly man clad in a blue suit with pepper-salt hair.

"No, you didn't Ryan, I just arrived. Who's that beauty accompanying you?"

"Ah, she's Yelena, my bodyguard and the one who made the demonstration earlier.", said the captain, pointing at Noel.

"A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady", said the arms' broker, profoundly kissing Noel's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine", she replied, releasing a shiver once Julián released her hand.

"Why don't you keep guard over this room while we discuss the terms of our deal?", proposed Hazama, seeing his bodyguard's uneasiness.

"Yes, sir.", replied Noel. She then stepped outside of the box.

"What a good idea!" exclaimed Julián, clapping his hands together. "Rikard! Why don't you keep company to Yelena?" With these words, a blond man in a black suit and silver-rimmed shades stepped out of the shadows. "Rikard, this is Mr MacInnes, a potential supplier of mine. Ryan, this is Rikard, my bodyguard."

"Glad to meet you, Rikard", said Hazama, holding out his hand.

"A pleasure sir.", replied Rikard, shaking Hazama's hand. Then, acknowledging his employer's order, he stepped out of the box as well.

Once Rikard joined Noel outside, he turned towards her. "Yelena! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Rikard…What are you doing here? You're following me?", replied Noel, suspicious.

"Nothing like that! I am just Mr Goytisolo's bodyguard. And what are you doing here?", he replied easily.

"…I am Mr MacInnes's bodyguard.", she replied, still distrustfully eyeing Rikard.

"No need to be that unhappy to see me, it's just a coincidence that we are both under these two's employment.", he said pointing inside.

"…Still giving me the silent treatment? Fine with me, but you should at least get comfortable", he said, leaning on the door-frame and getting out a viewing ars magus, "No need to stand ramrod straight all night long."

Noel waited some time, and then also leaned on the door-frame, in the opposite side. Following her fellow bodyguard example, she then got out a viewing ars magus and began to watch a dog show.

* * *

After a silent night, the bodyguards heard the door opening and pocketed their viewing ars magi.

"You drive an hard bargain…Tomorrow same time same place?", said the arms broker, exiting the box.

"Normally Yelena has two matches tomorrow, so rendezvous at 3 pm.", replied the captain.

"Well, good night to you Ryan", said Julián leaving and brushing with Noel on his way out.

"See you tomorrow sir", said Rikard, before falling in step with his employer.

After waiting to be sure they left, Hazama began to debrief Noel. "So, how was your night?"

"It was a tranquil night sir, but I don't trust his bodyguard.", replied Noel, following her superior on their way to their suite.

"Why? He's a fairly well-known mercenary but he shouldn't be too big a problem…", he asked.

"It's not the first time I see him today…He approached me before my match and again after it and I don't see why would he do it. I don't think he knew that I was your bodyguard at the time and it's not like I'm a well known fighter…", she replied.

"You might be on to something…well, the next nights you should try to get why he approached you out of him!", he said with a smile.

"…Yes, sir…", she replied with a sigh, giving up. "…What have I done to deserve that…", she carried on, after a moment of silence.

After an uneventful trek to their suite, it was at long last time to sleep. But before that, Hazama had one last thing to say to Noel.

"Before going to sleep, tomorrow's programme!", he began to explain, "You have two fights tomorrow, your first one is at 2 pm and the second at 5, like today. So we'll leave for the Colosseum at around 1. Normally it should be the last time Julián asks for a meeting at the arena: normally he does his deals in neighbouring bars but there is a big tournament till tomorrow, so I'm afraid that tomorrow evening will be as boring for you as this evening was. Your report that his bodyguard approached you today intrigues me, you're tasked with getting out of him why did he approach you. That would be all for today, good night."

"Ah, all right. Good night sir", she replied, before turning in for the night.

* * *

The following day saw a far less jittery Noel get up at 10 am for a brunch…and once again run around the suite for she believed she was late.

"Hey, chill out.", said Hazama, coming back from the hostel's dining room a bowl of boiled eggs in hand, "No need to rush, we still have some time."

"I still have to get dressed, prepare my weapons and-and eat! I'm laaate!" she cried, rushing out of the bathroom.

"No wait-", he said, remarking that she was running towards him. He just had the time to put his bowl of eggs on a table before she bowled him over.

"_Not again__…"_, Hazama thought before unconsciousness claimed him and he fell on a nearby chair.

"Hazama!", desperately cried Noel once she realised that her superior was down. Then, trying to shake awake the captain, she began to cry on his body.

"*cough* *cough* You should stop with this habit of yours…", wheezed Hazama, getting up and dusting himself.

"Sorry…", she said, hanging her head in shame.

"Seriously, it's like you don't know what you want…" he sighed. "Make up your mind: you want to down me or protect me?"

"Sorry again…", she replied.

"Well, we still have to go to the Colosseum…let's go!", he said after some time, exiting the suite.

"…W-wait for me!", Noel cried out, running after Hazama while buttoning up her vest and holstering her guns.

* * *

Noel arrived to the Colosseum with time to spare and, after bidding farewell to Hazama, decided to buy a trinket for Makoto at the arena's merchandising store. People were once again keeping their eyes on her during the entirety of her visit, but she was to absorbed by her purchases to take much notice of it at the time.

"_Let's see…a video of Jubei's visit to the arena for Tsubaki, __an anthology of __Setzer's __best fights__ for __Jane and __an autographed copy of __"Ladies of War, tome 1" for Makoto…__and a panda plushie for me!__"_, thought Noel, checking that she got all of her gifts. Then, while going towards the check stands, she felt a tugging on her sleeve.

"Madam, madam-", said the one tugging her sleeve, a hopeful boy holding something looking like a photograph.

"Yes, what can I do for you?", replied Noel, putting on a reassuring smile.

"-oh…sorry ma'am.", said the boy, sporting a disappointed face, before running towards a teenaged girl.

"…Weird", Noel murmured, watching after him before realizing she had to be on her way. "Damn, I'll be late!" And with that cry, she began running towards the check stands.

* * *

She then arrived just in time in the waiting room, put her purchases in a locker, entered the arena…and promptly took fright of the colossus she had to fight.

"…And in our last match in this round, we'll have an opposition of styles! To my left, a lightly equipped gunner: Yelena Lebedev! And to my right, an heavily outfitted axe-master: Franz Schauffer! And now…BEGIN!", said the announcer after a moment of silence, starting the bout.

And on these words, Franz began his deceptively slow advance towards a still frozen by fear Noel. Happily for her, she shook off her fright before the ebony-clad, armoured fighter in front of her struck…but not before having to frantically backdash to avoid an heavy strike, aiming to cut her where she stood and which ended cutting a deep groove in the arena's floor.

Then Noel tried to slow his advance by blasting her opponent…to little effect for he deflected most of the shots with his axe's blade, and the few which weren't deflected hardly slowed him, much less hurt him.

After some time trying to gun him down without success — and more than a few bruises from the near misses with that axe of his — Noel picked up why her shooting was ineffectual: his armour seemed to partly deflect her shots.

She then decided, after another near miss, to close in rather than darting away as was her strategy till now. The axe fighter tried to nail her with an oblique slash, but she jumped the other way and, before a lightning-fast return slash could connect, opened fire with her two guns at point-blank range.

The result was, as she expected, that such a close-range shot overwhelmed the deflection armagus infused in his armour and he fell, blown back by the blast.

However, Noel misjudged how long her flight would be and crashed into the arena's wall, by the entrance. After a few drawn out seconds, Noel shakily got up and was declared winner. She then got out…and promptly collapsed in one of the nearby stretchers.

* * *

She got up some time later, in a little, almost empty, room with two rows of stretchers.

"_Ow__…__Where am I?"_, thought Noel, retrieving her weapons and exiting the room

"I see you managed to get up on time…I was afraid I would have to wake you up before your next match", said Rikard with a smile.

"…W-what are you doing-right, fellow arena fighter…", she weakly said, heavily leaning on the wall. After a moment, Noel decided to join him where he was. "Why are you so considerate towards me...?" she asked, entering the waiting room and slumping on a bench.

"What? Must I always be unkind towards my fellows? Am I that much of a disreputable man? You wound me with these accusations. Truly, your distrust is a knife in my poor heart…", he said mock-fainting. Then, seeing her disbelieving stare, he said "That was probably too much. But our discussion must alas be cut short, for your match begin in a scant few minutes."

"Really? Thanks for telling me…", said Noel, slowly making her way to the arena. Once she was in the tunnel between the arena and the waiting room, and mostly concealed from her fellow pit-fighters view, she casted a healing ars to remove her weariness and entered the arena, visibly more alert.

Behind her, Rikard's visor flashed for an instant before he averted his eyes from her back, choosing to focus on the screen.

* * *

Noel then entered the arena, steeling herself for a difficult fight.

"…And in our last match in this round, we'll have a gunslingers showdown! To my left, her weapons' size belies their power…Yelena Lebedev! And to my right, speed is her motto, beware the sting of her bullets…Francesca Marconi! And now…BEGIN!", said the announcer, starting the bout.

And on these words, both gunslingers were quick to whip out their weapons, run around the arena and do their level best to fill each other full of holes.

After an intense shoot-out, Francesca decided that it was high time to end the bout, hopefully in her favour, for if her handguns' higher rate of fire allowed her to score more hits, Noel's weapons were far more powerful and she sensed that one or two direct hits was all it would take for her to go down.

So she decided to close the distance for every time she approached, Noel backed away. She manoeuvred to put Noel between her and the wall and suddenly closed in.

Noel moved back and, finding herself her back to the wall, tried to keep Francesca back by firing on her but she zigzagged her way to Noel, drew back her fist to deliver a vicious punch to her midsection…and put up a hasty guard for a high kick came her way, courtesy of Noel, followed by a sweeping low kick.

Alas for her, her footing wasn't as sturdy as it should be to withstand that assault and she fell. Noel took that opportunity to shoot her opponent while she was down and end the match in her favour. She then got back inside, went to the infirmary…and crashed on a bed.

* * *

After getting scolded by the Colosseum's medical staff for getting out to fight still tired from their previous intervention, failing to inform them of her fatigue and using an often dangerous ars magus without medical supervision, she was ordered to sleep for at least an hour in order to let her body recover from the stress it was under due to the healing ars magus she used before the match.

After a ninety minutes nap, Noel moved her purchases from the fighters' lockers to the visitors' one, changed into her dark blue suit and chanced upon Rikard on her way to the boxes.

"May I accompany you upstairs? I believe both of our employers must be together.", said Rikard, greeting Noel, his black suit on and his shades firmly on his nose.

"…I could use the company." said Noel, shrugging. "But you really have to tell me why are you so considerate towards me. I did nothing to deserve that…"

"You interest me, that's all. And can't a man be generous towards his fellow human beings?", he replied, smiling.

"…Sorry, about my earlier distrust, I guess I was too stressed.", she said with a rueful smile. "By the way, do you know why everyone watches me?"

"Let's say that's part of why you interest me", he replied with an enigmatic smile, casting a glance over his shoulder. Let it not be said that Noel is the most observant of people.

A few instants later, they arrived at the box where their superiors were meeting for the night. Julián once again let his hands linger in quite inappropriate places, under Rikard's annoyed expression, Noel's barely restrained fury and Hazama's eternal smile. And once again, the two bodyguards were tasked with standing guard outside for the night.

"You never told me but how did your fights go?", asked Noel, once they were settled by the door.

"Oh, they went well. Today was a qualification free-for-all for next week's tournament and I'm in.", replied Rikard, "By the way, I noticed something: you easily have the talent to fight in ranked matches, but you fought in free to enter matches, why? The opponents would be more challenging and the prizes are far better."

"Well, you see…we arrived too late in town to register to another kind of tournament and besides I would have failed the skills examination if we did it when we arrived as I was completely under the weather. But it wasn't at all a wish to have easy wins which caused me to fight there.", replied Noel rambling.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry about that, I understand! I made that error on my first inscription: I fought the examination when I was completely beat. It wasn't enough that I miserably lost and thus was forced to fight in free to enter matches, I lost precious time I could have used to rest.", he said, laughing and waving her concerns away.

After a moment of silence, Noel spoke again. "When you dodged my question about why does everyone watches me, I noticed you looked at something behind us. What was it?"

"So you caught that…", he muttered, before responding to Noel. "Well, come here, I might as well show it to you.", he said, beckoning her to join him on his side of the door.

He then got out his viewing ars, fiddled a bit with it, and projected a promotional poster of a soon-to-be fought tournament on the wall, showing prominently a fighter in a rust-coloured armour with purple accents. The most important part of the poster, as far as Noel was concerned, was the fighter for, if not for her grey eyes, she was the splitting image of Noel. Well, that and her ginger hair…incidentally in the same shade as Noel's chosen hair dye for that mission.

"W-who is she?" Noel finally asked after a short gasp, recovering from her shock.

"Hmm? She's Ionie Tzouki, one of the top flight's pit-fighters.", he replied.

"_So the boy earlier must have mistaken me for her__…"_, she thought.

After this revelation, Noel fell silent, deep in thought. After a few minutes, her companion got out a pair of earphones and listened to some music. Some time later, she decided to watch a documentary on pandas.

* * *

After a silent night, the bodyguards heard the door opening and pocketed their ars magi.

"I will have to see them in action…Tomorrow same time same place?", said the arms broker, exiting the box.

"Oh you will. Normally Yelena has three matches a day for the next three days, starting tomorrow, so rendezvous at 11 am.", replied the captain.

"Well, good night to you Ryan", said Julián leaving and brushing with Noel on his way out.

"See you tomorrow sir", said Rikard, before falling in step with his employer.

After waiting to be sure they left, Hazama began to debrief Noel. "So, how was your night?"

"It was an interesting night. Apparently Rikard's interest in me has to do with my resemblance to a well-known pit-fighter.", reported Noel, following her superior on their way to their suite.

"Who would that be?", he asked.

"A certain Ionie Tzouki.", she replied, giving to the captain a flyer she swiped on her way out with Ionie's likeness on it.

"I see your mission is progressing…good, very good!", he said with a smile.

"Thanks sir.", she replied .

After an uneventful trek to their suite, it was at long last time to sleep. But before that, it was time for the next day's programme.

"And now, let's go through tomorrow's programme!" Hazama began. "You have three fights tomorrow, your first one is at 11 am, the second at 2 pm and the last at 5 pm. I'm afraid you'll have to withstand such a rhythm for the next three days. We'll leave for the Colosseum at around 10."

His subordinate nodded as he continued with his explanation. "Your mission concerning Rikard continues: I'd like to know if he does so of his own initiative, if he was put up to that by Julián or if there's another player in this affair. You also have as objective to gather as much information as you can on this Ionie Tzouki. If she's the source of his interest on you, there must be something we aren't seeing… As for me, I'll make some discreet inquiries but these missions are mainly yours to undertake, understood?"

"Yes, sir", Noel said.

"Wonderful. That would be all for today, have a good night.", he said with a smile before leaving for his room.

"Ah, good night, sir!" she replied with a small smile and a brief nod before turning in for the night.

* * *

The following day saw Noel…oversleeping at 9:30 am.

"Nooeel. Waake up, you'll be laate.", said Hazama, trying to rouse his subordinate awake. Then, as he was reaching to shake her awake, a shrill alarm clock went off and Noel suddenly got up…banging her head into her superior's.

"Ow, my head…" mumbled Noel, rubbing her forehead. Then, hearing a thud, she turned her head and saw her superior, slumped besides the bed. "Captain! Please get up…", she said, rushing to his side.

"Ow…you really need to stop with that…And get a move on! You'll be late!", he said, standing up.

"Ah! You're right!", she exclaimed before rushing across the suite to get ready.

"Granted, it's my fault this time…", mumbled Hazama. "There's coffee and pastries on the living room's table!", he shouted, leaving her bedroom.

"Th-thanks captain!", she said, rushing out of the bathroom to change.

"See you at 12:30 then!", he replied, leaving the suite.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Colosseum, Noel rushed towards the arena, just waving at the other pit-fighters. Just before entering the arena, she noticed that she forgot her weapon in her suitcase. So she rushed back towards the lockers.

"Hi Yelena! Wha-", began to say Rikard, seating by the arena's entrance..

"Don't have time! I'm laaate!", replied Noel, rushing back towards the arena for she recalled that she could call her weapon to her. Once in the corridor, she called to her the flame-thrower and entered the field.

"I hoped I was mistaken…no such luck. What did she say already…", muttered Rikard, losing himself in his thoughts.

* * *

On Noel's arrival in the arena, the presenter did the by now usual double take upon seeing her and announced her match. "For our third match of this round, we'll have an opposition between a promising newcomer…Yelena Lebedev! And a regular of this arena, gunning for a place in the next tournament…Caellach Laherty!"

When the referee gave the signal to begin the match, Caellach unsheathed his sword while Noel took advantage of the distance between her and her opponent to send a grenade his way. Seeing that, he stopped, activated the armagus of his sword and began a game of deadman volleyball with Noel…game she quickly thrown by diving out of the way.

Coming out of her roll she tried to stop his advance with a volley of grenades…without much success for a bit of fancy swordplay sent her grenades sailing her way. And as her weapon is far more unwieldy than her opponent's sword, she lost that round of the ongoing deadman volleyball match for most of her grenades blew up in her face.

Recovering from the next few rounds of deadman volleyball — of which she lost the majority — and seeing her opponent almost in her face, she changed her grip on her weapon and let loose a burst of flame. Startled, Caellach retreated after taking some burns.

Deeming herself to be nearer from unconsciousness than him — and ranged grenade launches to be more harmful than not due both to her grenade launcher's underwhelming fire rate and to the fact her opponent was a better volleyball player — , she decided not to risk getting caught in the grenades' blast and use her flame-thrower as cover fire to approach and whack her opponent with her weapon's cannon.

An ill-fated plan for once she cornered him by the arena's wall and closed in to strike, he parried her overhead strike and riposted with a stab in her gut, concluding the bout in his favour.

* * *

She woke up in the by now familiar infirmary of the Colosseum with a nurse seated by her bed.

"You're awake? You can get out of here if you want, but nothing strenuous for at least another hour", said the nurse to Noel, writing something on her notebook.

"Yes ma'am", replied the lieutenant, gathering her things and checking she was presentable before leaving for her meal with Hazama.

"And no fatigue-removing ars either. I remember you.", said the nurse with a pointed glance to Noel.

"Yes ma'am…", said Noel, bowing her head in shame.

Then, exiting the Colosseum, she met up with Hazama at a nearby restaurant.

"Yelena! Please take a chair!", said Hazama, gesturing to his table. "How are you? Not too hurt from your last match I hope?"

"No, a bit tired but nothing else…", replied Noel, taking place to the table.

"Well, if anything the Colosseum's medical staff are efficient…", he said. "Well, I wanted to meet you to inform you on how your…performance was received by our quarry."

"S-sorry about today…I-I won't lose again…", she replied, blushing and hanging down her head in embarrassment.

"See to it that you don't", he then said, making his better Jin impersonation. Noel made a little squeak and bowed her head, bright red from shame, squirming under Hazama's glare. Then, he began to laugh, "Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face!"

"That was mean, c-lieutenant…", she replied, pouting.

"I kid, I kid…you can't be expected to win all of your matches.", he said, chuckling. "Above all when you use unfamiliar weapons", he then said, shrugging.

At that moment, the waitress came with their meals: an omelette for the captain and a steak with fries for the lieutenant. "More seriously, Julián is pleased by the demonstrations and so far willing to buy the weapons, no small thanks to your performances in the arena. Keep up the good work!", said Hazama once the waitress left.

"Th-thanks…", replied Noel, at last raising her head. "A-a question", she said meekly "did you get anything on miss Tzouki?"

"Mmm, perhaps…but first, let's see what you got.", he replied with a grin.

"Wh-why?", she said, beginning to panic.

"What, you thought I would give what I know for _free_?", he said chuckling.

"…Why me…", she lamented, her head falling on the table. After a moment, she got back up, deciding to share her findings with Hazama, "W-well, I found that she's one of the top flight's fighters, known for an overly defensive style. Her parents are Nikos and Maria Tzouki, who still live to this day in Akitsu. No one quite knows what she does apart from fighting in the arena though."

"…Wait a second: you just retold her short biography present in Ladies of War, didn't you?", deadpanned the captain.

"N-not at all! Wh-what gave you that idea?", she frantically said.

"Let's see…the fact that I saw you read that book last night?", he replied, mock-pondering his answer.

At these words, she made a little squeaking sound and bowed her head, burning red with shame. Then after a minute in that position under Hazama's chuckles, she slowly raised her head, "I-I remember something…if I recall correctly I heard my parents talk about the Tzouki…I believe they're minor nobles…and that Nikos Tzouki is the youngest brother of the family's head…as well as a successful businessman in goods' transportation between the cities…Ah, and she has a younger brother, Constantin, who's expected to take over his father business."

"Far better!", he said clapping his hands. "And as for me…I got nothing more!", he then said, grinning.

"Wh-what!", said Noel shocked. "…What did I do to deserve that?", she then said, despondently letting her head fall on the table.

"Well, I don't know the answer to your question, but I _did_ say it was your mission. So I'm afraid the inquiries on miss Tsouki's secrets took the back-seat to dealing with our quarry.", replied Hazama easily.

After a few moments spent thoroughly enjoying Noel's despair, Hazama decided to remind her of her obligations of the day. "As much as I would like to let you wallow in pity, you do need to be at the arena for this afternoon's fights."

"Aaaah! I'll be laaaate!", she said, abruptly standing up and throwing a banknote on the table. "Keep the change!", she called out, rushing to the Colosseum.

"Ha ha ha! You'll never change!", he said merrily. Once she left, he wiped a tear, "Waiter? The bill, if you please."

* * *

After a quick passage through the dressers and the waiting room — as well as forgetting once again her weapon in her locker, problem solved by a quick cast of her weapon's convocation ars while running in the arena's corridor — she arrived in the field, just in time for her second fight of the day.

After a split-second of silence, the referee presented her match, "For our fifth match in this round, we'll have an opposition between a newcomer whose winning streak was stopped at her last match…Yelena Lebedev! And a regular of this arena, back from a six-month leave…Lovina Vellupillai!"

At the moment the referee started the bout, Noel hefted her grenade launcher to send a volley her opponent's way while she whipped out her knives and dashed towards Noel. Seeing Lovina avoid her grenades, Noel shifted her grip on her weapon and let loose a wave of flames to cover her retreat.

After some time of that dance, whose highlights were a failed attempt of Noel to burn Lovina down and particularly ill-advised attempt of Noel at bludgeoning her opponent into submission, during which she got a stab in the arm for her troubles, Noel decided that it was high time to end that bout.

Seeing as she was beginning to tire out from her stab wound, she decided that drastic measures were warranted: she would use her grenade launcher at mid-close range and then her flame-thrower to detonate the grenades.

Noel took advantage of a time where Lovina was near the arena's wall to put her plan in motion: she fired a volley of grenades before dashing back and letting loose a burst of fire to detonate them all. She got thrown on her back by the explosion and…became winded due to the knife fighter landing on her.

Lovina recovered from her flight a split-second before the lieutenant and immediately put a knife on Noel's throat. "Do you yield?"

After an interminable minute, she let go of her weapon and replied, "I yield."

* * *

After Lovina was declared the match's winner, Noel went to the infirmary to get patched up.

While stitching the most profound wounds, the nurse asked Noel if she had another match today. On her positive answer, she cast an healing ars, dressed up her wounds and sent her on her way.

"And you'd better really have a match! I'll check!", said the nurse sending the lieutenant on her way.

"Yes, ma'am", replied Noel, cowed.

Getting lost in the Colosseum's corridors — as well as in her thoughts — in her way to the waiting room, she chanced upon the top flights' dressing rooms. When she noticed exactly where she was, she decided to snoop around a bit, as she had time to kill, when she heard a familiar voice. Drawing on her spying training, she made herself as discreet as she could and eavesdropped on the conversation in the room.

"…I see you were right. Thanks for the heads-up.", said an unfamiliar, feminine voice.

"It's normal, between friends", easily replied a familiar, male voice: Rikard's. "I see your preparation for next week's tournament is well under-way. Not too stressed?"

"No, I'm good…well, as good as can be with Azrael in ones' pool.", she replied, calmly. "And your job?"

"Yeah, the client is a bit of a pervert but so far there's nothing to do. I'm not complaining though: the pay is good.", he replied. "By the way, thanks for the tip."

"Well, he contacted me but I didn't want to do it, owing to his apparently justified reputation and to the upcoming tournament. So I sent him your way.", she replied. "By the way, you're participating?", she asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure…my client wants an extension of our contract but I'm not sure I'll accept. If I don't, I'll certainly come.", he replied.

"And what do you do during the day my friend? You don't try once again to trick the organisers into letting you fight in the junior leagues?", she said, humour tainting her voice.

"With what happened last time? Never again…", he said, a note of fear creeping in his voice. "Well, I must leave you, my match awaits me. I'll see you at the practice grounds after my bout?", he said opening the door.

Quickly reacting, Noel got back up and backed off the door upon hearing steps approach, to appear as if she was just passing.

"Yelena?! What are you doing here?", he asked, surprised.

"H-hi Rikard! …I got lost…", she said in a low voice, bowing her head.

"You're in luck, I know quite well the place.", he said chuckling.

"Rikard? Who is that person?", said the voice from within the dressing room, approaching.

"Oh, that's Yelena, the bodyguard of Mr MacInnes. Yelena, here is Ionie Tsouki, a good friend…Damn it.", he said, making the presentations till he noticed that his companions' eyes were glazed over.

"Identifying target… The target match has been confirmed…", Noel said in a mechanical voice, getting in position to summon Bolverk.

"Hey, what's happening?", said Rikard, moving his hand in front of Noel's visage. "…Yelena! What's happening?", he then said, giving a shake to her shoulders when she brushed off his actions.

"Who… are you… ?", she carried on after pushing his hands off her — and him out of her way — not giving more thought to his presence.

"I… I… I…", replied the woman, revealing herself to be Ionie, holding her head and speaking in a mechanical monotone. She then put up her guard, "I am…"

"That's it!", shouted Rikard, before swinging the shaft of his weapon on their heads. Hard. Then he put Ionie in her dressing room with a note before leaving, carrying Noel away.

"Eh, Yelena. You're alright?", he asked after having thrown a glass of water to wake her.

"Ah! Ow, my head…what happened?", she asked in a weak voice, rubbing her temples.

"You remember anything?", he asked, kneeling to her eye level. Seeing her nodding no, he carried on, "Well, you saw Ionie and began to speak like a robot. When I tried to snap you out of it you pushed me out of the way and you were both getting ready to fight so…I knocked both of you out and dragged you out here.", he said with an embarrassed smile, scratching his head.

"Why me…", she said, whimpering.

"Ah, and you should get to the field: your match is in a few minutes.", he then said, walking away.

"Wait! Don't let me heeere!", she cried, running after him.

* * *

After a quick passage through the dressers and the waiting room — and for once taking her weapon from her locker — she arrived in the field, slightly late for her last fight of the day.

Not having noticed her absence, the referee was already presenting her match, "…Mei Li! And a newcomer whose winning streak was broken today, will she get back to victory…Yelena Lebedev!"

At these words, a chain shot towards Noel…and came short for its owner was thrown across the arena, courtesy of one of Noel's grenades.

And Mei found herself in one of her worst matches, for her chain's range wasn't of much use when swatting aside your opponent's strikes results in an explosion…and its inertia hampered her attempts at closing in to do much more than a welt on Noel's arms without taking a gout of flame to the face.

After some time getting blasted, burned, blown up to smithereens, thrown across the arena like a rag-doll and beaten up with a cannon with nothing more to show for her efforts than some welts here and there on her opponent's limbs, she resolved to surrender then staggered to the arena's exit…before collapsing on a stretcher.

* * *

Noel, for her part, went to the infirmary to get bandaged, got changed into her suit and joined Hazama near the boxes…or tried to, in any case. Getting lost searching for her superior, she was despairing of ever finding him when…"Had a good day?", she heard the captain say in her ears.

"Aaaah! You're mad!", she shrieked, jumping in surprise and whirling around once she fell.

"Ha ha ha! You're too fun when you're surprised.", he said, wiping a tear. "I see you changed clothes…good, we can go downtown! Onwards!"

"…Why can I never have normal superiors…", she muttered, following Hazama with noticeably less bounce in her step than him.

Once they arrived to their destination — a pub not too far from the Colosseum — they heard Julián saluting them.

"Please come here, we'll be more comfortable to talk.", he said, beckoning them to join him at his table in an alcove, near a pool table.

"A game of pool?", he proposed once they arrived at the table, a glass of gin before him.

"I would be delighted. Yelena?", Hazama said, turning towards his subordinate.

"Yes, I would like to…but I'm no pool player", she replied.

"May I join this game?", said Rikard, coming back with a glass of rum in his hands.

"Sure.", replied Hazama. "Waiter, I'll take a whiskey on the rocks and?", he said, turning towards the lieutenant.

"Hmm? Oh, a beer.", she replied, diverting her attention from the billiard cues.

After the waiter came with the NOL officers' drinks, the pool game began, Hazama & Noel against Julián & Rikard.

"Before we start…may I take in hand the cues?", asked meekly Noel.

"I have no objection to that.", replied Julián.

After a few minutes spent trying shots with the cues, Noel said that she was good to go, so the game began by Rikard and Julián, for they won the toss.

And it so happened that when it was Noel's turn, Julián left her in not so good a situation, on the edge of a pocket with the black ball touching the cue ball. However, in a stroke of luck or skill, she got out of that situation by striking three times the rails, caroming off two balls nearing the corners and pocketing them in the process.

"…And you never played pool?", asked Rikard disbelieving, breaking the heavy silence which took hold of the players.

"N-no, I never did!", said Noel, defensively.

"And to which billiard did you play? 'Cause I don't believe it's just luck: it takes ___skill_ to pull something like that off.", asked Hazama.

"…Three-cushion carom…and snooker…", said Noel, fidgeting. "I'm a somewhat competent player…"

"And you didn't thought skill at another billiard would help you at pool? You're hardly « no pool player »…", deadpanned Hazama.

After that game ended with a victory of Hazama & Noel due in great part to Noel's skills, and a second game with Noel against the three others where she outrageously dominated the game, she decided to sit out of the next games. Then Rikard sat out too, saying that he prefers to watch games of pool than to play them.

"So Yelena, about this afternoon…That ever happened to you? To lose consciousness like that?", asked Rikard over the growing noise of a heated dispute, with a concerned expression.

"N-no…never…", replied Noel, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. _"____I can't tell him about that time in Kagutsuchi…can I?"_, she thought, worriedly. "Watch out, Ryan!", she shouted out, running towards the pool table and interposing herself between the two who came to blows and who were nearing their pool table.

When the brawl became too expensive for her tastes — and after having pushed aside Hazama from a thrown chair path — she decided to end that fight and dived in the fray, kicking people left and right. After having put Julián out of the way, Rikard joined her, wielding an electrified rod. In the end, they — as well as a few other bodyguards — were the only ones left standing. So they helped the staff put the downed brawlers in the back and got back to guarding their charges, with Noel steering the conversation towards the fight which just took place.

* * *

"I'll see about buying these weapons, but you'll have to do something if I do a big purchase. Tomorrow, same time, same place?", said Julián, getting up and beckoning Rikard to join him.

"Indeed. See you tomorrow then.", replied Hazama.

"See you tomorrow, Yelena.", Rikard said, falling in step with his charge. Noel waved him goodbye.

Once back at their hotel, Hazama began to debrief Noel. "So, apart from displaying your skills at bar brawls what happened today?"

"Well, I think that Rikard and Ionie might be closer than we suspected. I saw them discuss in Ionie's dressing room and they were quite comfortable with each other.", she reported, following her superior on their way upstairs.

"Very good! Your mission is progressing smoothly, so I'll cut short that briefing and then let you be: I have nothing to add to your mission since yesterday and your day will be more or less similar to today, the bar where we'll spend our night might be the lone change.", he said, heading for his room. "Good night!"

"Thanks sir, and good night to you too", she replied.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Az-Bebere, over and out *bows and exits***

**P.S. : _Note to self:_ Next time, check for conformity the chapters with already written scenes belonging to the next parts…**


End file.
